


Card Crafting

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Collect The Death Duelists, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: How do you create a card that can destroy the world?  Sometimes being the Avatar of Destruction isn’t all molesting one’s captive consort and crushing rebellions under one’s heel.  When you get right down to it, those are only the perks.





	Card Crafting

**Title:** Card Crafting  
 **Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Chaos Sorcerer|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing: Reversal AU: A69, write about an inanimate object; GX Flash Bingo, #071: card; Collect the Death Duelists: Chaos Sorcerer  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness.   
**Summary:** How do you create a card that can destroy the world? Sometimes being the Avatar of Destruction isn’t all molesting one’s captive consort and crushing rebellions under one’s heel. When you get right down to it, those are only the perks.

* * *

_How do you make a card, anyway?_ Juudai stared a bit glumly at all of the books and scrolls of magic in front of him. None of them had any real information that he wanted and the urge to simply destroy every bit of them until nothing remained but a small pile of ash stirred strong in him. 

It wasn’t often that he restrained himself and he couldn’t think of why he should do so now. Energy flickered around the edges of his fingers. 

“My lord,” Chaos Sorcerer murmured softly from where he knelt in patient awaiting of his master’s need. “This library could be useful in the future.” 

Juudai didn’t move. “How?” It was useless _now_. Only that mattered. 

“Your empire still hasn’t reached it’s fullest span,” the spellcaster pointed out with impeccable logic. “There are also those who might come here in search of answers for how to overthrow you.” The side of his mouth quirked. “A built-in trap, one might say.” 

That wasn’t such a bad idea. He glanced at one of the nearest books, one that showed sketches of gemstones and their power. It meant nothing to him, but if it could lure in people for their deaths… he’d like that very much. 

“I need to make Super Fusion,” he said at last. Destroying this place would only be a minor amusement and it wouldn’t get him what he needed. “And there’s nothing here about _how_.” 

Chaos Sorcerer considered before he spoke again. “What little I know about it implies that it would need souls. Strong souls. The souls of duelists would be the best.” 

“I know that.” Juudai snapped. “But how do I get it _started_? I need a place for them all to _go_ to make it.” 

The ultimate card of fusion, the ultimate card of destruction, that would bring about the end of life itself. He needed it. He needed it as he’d never needed anything. 

But to destroy, one needed to create the tool of destruction, and his skill didn’t reside in creation. 

Then he turned to Chaos Sorcerer. “You can do it. Create the base for me. I can do it from there.” He didn’t know if it would work, but he didn’t have any more ideas that could possibly succeed. 

His minion considered. “As you wish, my master. I will need resources, of course.” 

“What?” 

“To create something like this, only the finest must be used. To use anything less would mean that it wouldn’t have the strength to become what you want. For a base, all that we need is the best of paper.” 

“Then go get some paper!” Really, did he have to think of everything? 

Chaos Sorcerer rose. “As you wish, my lord.” He departed before Juudai could say anything else. 

Juudai glowered at the library again. If it weren’t for the chance of better mayhem in the future, he would destroy it anyway. 

But now Super Fusion lay just a fraction closer, and he could wait. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Aww, he doesn’t know how to create something! Something intended to destroy all life and creation as we know it! The poor _baby_!


End file.
